


Emotional Workout

by clgfanfic



Category: Soldier of Fortune Inc.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post "Scorned."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Don't Ask, Don't Tell #2 with Maria Lopez.

Benny Ray sat at the large wooden table, working on a few of the team's weapons, stripping them down, cleaning, reassembling, and testing them.  It wouldn't do to have one of the weapons jam in the middle of an op.  He was alone, the Silver Star deserted.

Matt and Margo had left about fifteen minutes earlier, off to her doctor's appointment, followed by a physical therapy session.  Raptor had done a real number on her, but Margo had gotten in her own licks, too.  She was healing up quickly, but there was still some work to be done.  He guessed that she'd be back to mission ready status in a couple more weeks.

Chance was in Santa Paula, working on the German.  The way he cared for the old plane, you'd think it was his only child.  Benny Ray grinned at the thought.  If it were a child it would be one spoiled rotten little pain in the ass.  Still, he couldn't cast too many stones; he babied his Big Dog almost as bad.

And C.J. was wherever C.J. was – probably sitting in with some band the sniper would rather kill than actually spend more than a minute listening to.  How the man had made it this far without losing his hearing was a complete mystery to the sniper.

Actually, it felt good to be alone.  He needed the time to make his peace with what had happened on their last assignment.  He'd never really thought about the possibility of a kid from one of his kills coming after him, or the people he worked with.  His targets were just targets, not men or women with spouses and kids who might carry a grudge.  Not that the idea didn't make sense to him, just that he hadn't spent any time exploring it.

And what could have happened if he'd still been with Mary Ellen and the kids, instead of Matt and the others?  Would she have killed them to ensure her revenge?  He had killed her father, would she have seen a wife and children as an equal trade?  The thought didn't bear thinking about.

And he knew he couldn't dwell on the possibilities.  There had been too many targets over his career to worry about the repercussions.  The chance of another child growing up to hunt him down was slim, at best.  And if they did, well, that was the chance he took doing what he did.

Still, the fact that she had come for him still haunted his thoughts and his dreams, as did her words.

Being a sniper required a certain coldness that could be set in place at will.  He had to be able to look his target in the eye, see his or her humanity (good and bad) and still pull the trigger when the order or opportunity finally came.  He had to be able to watch them interact with their lovers or their families and still not hesitate to snuff their life out with the whisper of a single bullet.  But that ability had its consequences too, and, for the first time, Benny Ray was wondering what that those consequences might be.  What had he given up to be willing and able to execute Plan-X at a moment's notice?

A part of himself, he knew, a part of his soul.  But which part?

Was that what the recurring dream was trying to tell him?  That he'd given up some important part of himself?

Mary Ellen had often accused him of having given up his ability to love.  That he'd learned not to get close, and, as a result, he was slowly pulling away from her and the kids.  And maybe she was right.  When Shepherd had offered him the chance to leave the "family life" behind, he'd jumped at it.  And it had cost him his marriage.

The sad part was, he wasn't sorry about it.  He knew he loved his kids.  Hell, he even loved Mary Ellen, but she was right, it was hard, damned hard to show it.  He preferred living alone.  He preferred avoiding relationships and emotional entanglements.  Not that he was unfeeling.  He felt things just like any other human being, but he'd learned how to ignore those feelings.

Maybe that was the part of himself he killed in the dream, over and over – his ability to get close to someone, to open up and feel life and love and pain.  Maybe…

He'd dreamed of killing himself before, while he was in scout-sniper training, and then again before a couple of different ops that had nearly gone sour, but never just out of the blue.  Had he somehow sensed that Raptor was out there, hunting him?  Had he known, somehow, who she was and what she wanted?  He'd never thought of himself as having the "sight", not like his grandmother or his Uncle Harold Ray, but maybe that's what it was.

Or, maybe not.  Maybe he was just feeling the pain of his divorce, so recently finalized.  Maybe he was just killing off the old Benny Ray.  But if that was the case, he wished he knew who the new Benny Ray Riddle was.

He finished with the last rifle and carried the weapons back to the locker and put them up.  With that done, he started to clean up the table where he'd been working.

But if he had killed off the old Benny Ray, why was he still having the dream?  He knew for a fact that Raptor was dead.  He's opted for a head shot on their last meeting.  He'd seen her brains splatter.  She was well and truly dead.  And no ghost was going to come back to kill him.  So something else was going on, but what?

And why was it bothering him so damned much?

He heard the sound of the ground floor door open, then the bounce of shoes on the stairs.  C.J., he knew instantly. 

A moment later the man joined him in the basement.  "Where is everyone?" he asked, looking around.

"Matt took Margo are off to see the Doc and go to her PT appointment.  Chance is takin' care of the German."

C.J. nodded.  "What're you doing?"

"Wanted to checked out a couple of the HKs.  They were feelin' a little sluggish.  Cleaned the rest while I was at it," Benny Ray replied, storing his cleaning equipment, then crumpling the newspaper he'd been working on into a wad and throwing it away.

"You, uh, doing okay?" C.J. asked as Benny Ray wiped the table down with a damp washcloth from the kitchen.

"Yep."

"Really?"

Benny Ray paused, looking up at the man.  His relationship with the Brit was complicated.  Most of the time C.J. was just a royal pain in the ass, but when push came to shove, he was there for all of them.  And he'd proven his loyalty when he'd been captured in Libya.  They'd also screwed after that op, but neither of them had talked about it since then.

After that little tip-toe through the minefields, he had gotten C.J. to talk about his brother, the smaller man opening up and baring his soul.  It looked like the Brit was trying to return the favor.

Maybe it would help if he talked to someone about the dream.  He shrugged.  "Started havin' this dream just before the whole Raptor thing got started.  Still havin' it.  It's just gettin' on my nerves."

C.J. took a seat at the table, his attention on Benny Ray, his expression one of honest concern.  "What kind of dream, mate?"

"One I've had before…" Benny Ray said, then fell silent.  "You want a soda?"

"Sure," C.J. replied.  "Coke."

Benny Ray nodded and headed to the kitchen.  Opening the refrigerator, he pulled out a coke for C.J. and a rootbeer for himself.  Carrying the cold cans back to the table he handed C.J. his, then sat down, popped the tab and took a drink before he said, "It's weird, man.  Really weird."

"Tell me."

Benny Ray wiped the condensation off the sides of the soda can as he said, "I'm in the dream, but I'm also watching it all happen… like it's a movie."

"Don't you wish you could be in two places at the same time in real life?" C.J. asked, trying to lighten the sniper's mood.

Benny Ray shook his head.  "Not like this."  He looked up.  "See, I'm watchin' myself on a hunt.  It's dark and the shadows are deep.  I can't see who the target is, but I know he's out there."

C.J. waited for the man to take another swallow, then nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"I'm talking to myself…  I mean, the me that's watchin' is talkin' to the me who's stalkin' the target."

"What're you saying?"

Benny Ray sighed softly, not sure he really wanted to share the details of the dream with the Brit.  Still, he wasn't being an ass about it.  "I'm givin' myself a lot of grief about what I do."

"You mean what we all do?"

Benny Ray shook his head.  "I mean about me bein' a sniper."

The explosives expert nodded.  "And?"

"It's like the observer can't understand how I do what I do.  Then I get a bead on the target and I fire."

C.J. waited for several long seconds, then asked, "Who was it?  The target, I mean."

"Me."

His eyes rounding, C.J. choked on his soda.  "You?" he asked after he coughed.

Benny Ray nodded.  "I make the shot.  I see the target go down.  I know he's dead.  The observer tells me to 'confirm the kill'.  I don't want to.  I know who it is, but I can't think it.  He insists.  I finally walk over and turn the target over… and it's me."

"That’s not a dream, mate, that's a bloody nightmare!"

Benny Ray snorted softly.  "That don't bother me."

"It would bother _me_ ," C.J. countered.

"I just want to know what it means.  I guess this whole thing with Raptor rattled me a little, and I was thinkin' the dream was tied up with that.  I never thought that little girl I saw the day I killed her daddy would grow up and come huntin' me."

"The apple didn't fall too far from the tree," C.J. agreed.

"I guess.  But she was just a kid, C.J.  Kids don't think about killin' people."

The Brit shrugged.  "Maybe her daddy was already grooming her to take his place.  From what you said, he was a pretty sick bastard."

Benny Ray looked down at the table top, rubbing at it with the tip of his finger.  "We'll never know."

"What's really bothering you?" C.J. asked.

The sniper looked up, meeting the man's eyes.  "I don’t know," he admitted.  "Guess I'm just wonderin' if it's really worth it."

"Hell, Benny Ray.  You've killed people who deserved to die – people who would've gone on to kill themselves."

The sniper nodded.  That was the truth, and he knew it.

"You were protecting lives."

Benny Ray laughed softly.  "She said that's how I'd justify my actions.  She also asked me if I got a rush out of it."

"Do you?"

Benny Ray thought a moment, then nodded.  "Yeah, I guess I do.  But it's not the kill, it's the hunt… doin' the job right, and walkin' away.  But maybe she could say the same.  Maybe we are the same when you get right down to it."

"Bloody hell you say.  She got off on the killing, Benny Ray, you can count on that.  And there was no reason for what she did, except greed or the rush she got when she pulled the trigger.  In either case, she deserved to be stopped before she killed more innocent people."

The sniper shrugged.  "You're just guessin'."

"No, mate, I'm speaking from experience," the former SAS operator countered.  "When I was with the Regiment and we finished an op, it felt good.  It was a… natural high, right?"

Benny Ray nodded.  He understood what the man was saying, had felt it many times himself – the rush of victory, emerging from the mix of fear and danger and pure adrenaline.

"After Danny was killed and I launched my private war against the Libyans, that feeling was different.  The rush I felt when I dropped a Libyan… that was pure bliss.  It was like some kind of a drug.  And the more of them I killed, the more I needed to kill to get the same buzz."

"What made you stop?" the sniper asked.

C.J. thought for a moment, then said, "There was this one op…  He was young, no more than seventeen, maybe younger.  He was part of a patrol.  I rigged their jeep.  It blew.  The other three were dead before they hit the ground, but somehow he survived.  I don’t know how, but he did."

"What'd you do?"

"I moved in, to… confirm the kills," he said and Benny Ray nodded his understanding.  "He was laying there on the ground, damned near torn in half.  He was trying to hold his insides where they belonged, but they kept slipping through his fingers.  He knew I was the one.  He knew I wanted to kill them all…  He looked up at me.  And you know what he said?"

Benny Ray shook his head.

"He begged me to kill him.  Can you believe it?  Begging the man who wants you dead to kill you.  Talk about irony."

"Did you?  Kill him."

C.J. nodded.  "But for the first time it wasn't because he was a Libyan and I hated him, hated all Libyans.  I killed him because no one should have to die like that… no one."

A silence fell between the two men.  Benny Ray finally broke it, asking, "That why you couldn't pull the trigger on those kids in Tripoli?"

C.J. nodded.  "God knows I wanted to, I really did, but all I could see was that kid's eyes while he was begging me to shoot him."

"You made the right choice, amigo."

"And so did you," C.J. countered.  "Every time you've pulled that trigger you've made the right choice."

          Benny Ray nodded.  "The line's just gotten a little more blurry."

          "No, it's not," C.J. argued.  "The Major takes the right kinds of missions.  We don't go up against someone who doesn't deserve what we can do to 'em."

          "Never said he didn't."

          "So why question what you do here?"

          "I'm not," Benny Ray said.  "I just wonder where the line is between me and Raptor."

          "You're on the right side, mate.  She was on the wrong side, simple as that."

          "Yeah, simple."  He downed several swallows of the soda.  "I know you're right.  I just wish the damned dream would stop."

          "It will," C.J. promised.  "You just have to let it go.  You did the right thing when you killed her old man, and you did the right thing when you killed her.  End of story."

          Benny Ray nodded again, a small grin on his lips.  "Yeah, I know.  Still easier said than done, amigo."

          C.J. stood and rounded the table.  He leaned on it next to Benny Ray.  "Listen to me, Huckleberry," he said.  "That dream isn't about if you're like Raptor or not.  It's about whether or not you're going to end up at the other end of a scope being held by a shooter as good as you are.  And the answer to that one is:  Maybe.  That's something we all face, everyday."

          Benny Ray met the man's eyes.  He was deadly serious.  "I thought it was a warnin' – that I was comin' up against someone as good as me."

          That took the Brit aback.  He considered the words, then nodded.  "Okay, that works, too.  Just think, you could moonlight for the psychic network."

          Benny Ray scowled.

          C.J. raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.  "Just kidding, mate."

          "If I'm right, then there's somebody still out there."

          "Benny Ray, there's always somebody out there."

          That made the sniper grin.  "You got that right, compadre."  He wished he could tell the man more, but he couldn't.  When he got right down to it, the dream and its meaning were things he had to sort out on his own.  But it was nice to know he had someone to talk to about it, if he wanted to.

          C.J. slapped the man's shoulder.  "What you need, my friend, is a good workout, a good meal, and a good night's sleep.  Things'll look better in the morning."

          "Thanks… Mama."

          C.J. grinned.  "Bastard."

          Benny Ray stood, finished off his soda, then carried the empty can to the kitchen, dropping it into the recycling bin.  C.J. trailed after him, doing the same.  The sniper headed for the stairs.

          "Where're you going?" the Brit asked.

          Benny Ray stopped and turned.  "Gym – for that workout."

          C.J. arched his eyebrows and grinned.  "Would you, uh, consider another form of exercise?"  He waited as the sniper thought the offer over.  There was a slight nod.  "Took you long enough," the Brit grumbled.

          "Sorry," Benny Ray said.  "Wasn't sure I should say yes."

          "Why?" C.J. asked, genuinely curious.

          The sniper grinned.  "Been a while," he admitted.  "Should probably work out some of my… energy on the weights."

          It was C.J.'s turn to grin.  "Ah, mate, I can take as much as the weight machine."

          "You think so?" Benny Ray teased.

          "One way to find out."  C.J. walked past the sniper, jerking his head for the man to follow.

He headed up stairs to his suite, holding the door open for Benny Ray, then closing it behind him after he entered.  Turning, he closed the space between them, stopping when he was standing toe-to-toe with the sniper.  Reaching up, he rested both palms on the man's chest, feeling the heat rising from his skin through the cotton t-shirt.  Under his still hands Benny Ray's nipples slowly hardened to pebbles.

The two men's eyes met, the desire and need in each gaze filling the space between them like a tangible layer of hot, thick air.  C.J.'s thumbs and index fingers trapped the hard nubs peaking the cotton and squeezed.  He watched the muscles in the sniper's jaw jump.  He squeezed harder and Benny Ray pressed himself hard against C.J.'s hands, inviting more.

The Brit's hands moved roughly over the man's ribs to his hips.  He grabbed the bottom of Benny Ray's shirt and lifted it, bunching it just above the man's nipple line, exposing the lightly furred, muscular chest.  He dipped his head, his mouth covering one hard pebble.  He flicked the tip of his tongue over the nub, then licked it with the flat of his tongue.

Benny Ray made no move.

Undaunted, C.J. sucked in the pea-sized nipple, using his teeth to nip and tug at the sensitive skin.  He felt the man's belly quiver and glancing down, spotting the start of a swell in the man's jeans.  He reached up, rolling the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger while he continued to tongue the other one.

Benny Ray's breath soon shifted to long, deep draws.

C.J. blazed a trail through the soft hair, kissing and licking his way to the second nipple, giving it equal time, his fingers attacking the first so it couldn't go soft.  He was rewarded by a soft moan.

His fingers working the nipples, C.J. licked his way down Benny Ray's breastbone, his diaphragm, and to his belly.  Then he reached down and unbuttoned the man's Levi's, shoving them down over his hips.  They fell, bunching at the man's knees.  The swell in the man's briefs was large, but nowhere near full.

He stepped closer, pressing his body up against Benny Ray's.  Then, without thinking, he kissed the sniper, his lips grinding against the taller man's.

Benny Ray responded, opening his lips to receive C.J.'s warm, probing tongue.

The Brit ran his hands down the man's muscular back, squeezed his firm ass through the denim of his jeans.

"Sit down," C.J. instructed.  "Take your shirt off."

Benny Ray sat on the edge of the bed, pulled the T-shirt off, then watched without a word while the Brit untied his boots and pulled them off, dropping them onto the floor.  His socks followed, then his jeans.  The sniper leaned back, supporting his weight on his hands.  C.J. knelt on the floor between his legs.

The demolition expert reached up, pinching Benny Ray's nipples again, pushing him back farther so he was resting on his elbows.  Then he reached down and pulled the sniper's half-erect cock and balls out of his briefs, hanging them over the edge of the material.

"Pretty cock," he whispered, looking at Benny Ray shyly, licking his lips.

He ran his hands over the muscular thighs, then palmed the man's large, heavy nuts; his cock jumped violently in reply, filling more.

C.J. chuckled softly.  He firmly grasped Benny Ray's hard-on and pumped his hand up and down.  At the same time, he ran his free hand over the sniper's chest and belly, rubbing the hairs against the grain, making them stand on end.

He touched the hard nipples again, and Benny Ray made a sound like some dangerous animal.  C.J.'s hand tightened on the man's shaft and he pushed up so his lips brushed against the one hard nipple.  First lips surrounded it, then teeth.  He bit down and the sniper's hips rose off the bed.  He bit down more, then began sucking, making Benny Ray's head spin with pleasure.

After an attack on the other nipple, he licked a line down the sniper's hair-dusted belly.  Then he was kissing Benny Ray's cock head, sucking him in, his tongue exploring every contour of the flared knob.

The sniper jacked his hips a little and C.J. allowed more of the cock into his mouth, his tongue pressing roughly against the sensitive underside.  He sucked the sniper in deeper, his tongue lashing his cock, his fingers squeezing his balls.  Then he stopped.

Looking up at Benny Ray, he growled, "Lay down, mate."

The sniper pushed himself up farther on the bed, C.J. pulling his briefs off at the same time.  When he reached the pillows, he stopped, leaning back, waiting to see what C.J. would do next.

The demolition expert quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off.  Shoes, pants, and socks followed.  Benny Ray could see the man's erection, straining against his tight briefs.  C.J. pulled them over his hips, allowing his cock to lurch free, poking almost straight up his belly.

He crawled onto the bed between Benny Ray's legs, his mouth once again attacking the two hard nipples before he worked his way up to kiss the man again, their tongues wrestling for dominance as their lips were crushed.  Hands moved over bodies, rubbing hard, pulling at flesh, cocks pushing hard against bellies.

C.J. reached in, wrapping his hand around both cocks.  He started stroking them; the heat of the Brit's dick, rubbing against his, excited Benny Ray to full hardness.

The sniper wrapped his arms around C.J., holding him tightly.  Then he slipped one had down to the curve of the smaller man's ass and squeezed.  The muscle was hard.  He'd been working out more, running more.  No more Bosnias for C.J. Yates.

The Brit hiked his left leg, his thigh pressing tight against Benny Ray's side, spreading the solid globs of flesh apart.  The sniper touched the hot pucker that was revealed and C.J. shivered violently in his arms.  The sniper wormed the digit into the tight, hot passage as far as he could.

"In the drawer," C.J. whispered hotly, his ass sucking greedily at the probing finger.

Benny Ray reached over and opened the single drawer.  Loose condoms and a tube of lubricant lay inside, surrounded by fuses and a coil of det-cord.  He grabbed one of the foil packets and the tube.

C.J. rolled off him and swung around so he was on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, his ass facing Benny Ray, inviting him to take him.  A moment later he felt the bed shift.  He heard Benny Ray tear open the condom and roll the rubber down his cock, then the sound of the tube popping when the sniper squeezed out some of the thick, slippery material.  His cheeks were parted and then there were fingers slipping up and down his crack, coating him with the lube.

One finger circled the closed ring of muscle, then was shoved inside, diving deep, scouring C.J.'s his inner walls, driving him out of his mind with pleasure.  He squirmed with desire and pressed back, wanting more.

Two fingers replaced the one, the torture continuing.

"You want anything else," the Brit warned, thrusting back hard against the fingers, "better do it fast, mate."

A moment later Benny Ray's hands were on his cheeks again, pulling them open all the way, the head of his cock pressing hot against the ready hole, but then nothing.  C.J. reached back and grabbed the shaft, squeezing it, trying to force it inside.  "What?" he demanded.

There was a soft chuckle as Benny Ray batted the hand away.  "You want this?" he asked, the fat head pushing part way into the well-lubricated opening.

"More," C.J. gasped, shoving his hips back, capturing the whole knob.  He squeezed, holding the man inside.

Benny Ray grabbed the Brit's ass cheeks and squeezed as hard as he could, drawing a low moan of pleasure and pain from the man.

C.J. relaxed his squeeze and jerked his hips back, begging for more.

Benny Ray met the thrust, pressing down hard, lodging half of his cock inside C.J.  Two more hard thrusts and the Brit knew he had almost every inch buried inside of him.  A moment later, Benny Ray's groin scraped his cheeks.

Benny Ray paused, letting C.J. adjust to his presence, but when the Brit began to buck his ass, trying to embed the sniper even deeper, he pulled back, paused, then sank himself into the man with one hard jerk of his hips.

"Oh yes," C.J. growled.  "Do it, Benny Ray.  Do it."

Benny Ray started slow, but quickly picked up speed and power, thrusting into the willing ass with abandon.  C.J.'s cock bounced in time with the rhythmic hard thrusts.  He wanted to reach down and pump it, but he needed his hands to keep his balance under the powerful onslaught.  He watched himself leak precome all over his bedspread, but he didn't care.  He shoved back harder, sinking Benny Ray a fraction deeper.

"Oh, yes," he grunted.  "More, Benny Ray."

Benny Ray leaned closer, his bare chest hot and slick against C.J.'s naked back.  He reached under the man and caught the Brit's cock in his hand.

C.J. moaned as the man's lube-slicked fist started roughly jerking him.  He bucked forward, driving more of his cock into the fist, then pistoned himself back to sink more of the sniper's dick inside of him.

"Hard, Benny Ray," he begged.  "Hard."

The sniper obliged.

He was getting damned close, so close, when Benny Ray let go of his swelling cock.  He was about to protest, but then the sniper grabbed both his hips, pulling his ass apart and started jack-hammering into him with short, powerful strokes that were like pure heaven to the Brit.

C.J. felt the cock buried inside him grow even thicker, then felt the first flash of heat come bursting out of the man.  He pushed himself up, so he was on his knees on the bed and squeezed his ass tight.

When he felt C.J.'s ass clamp down on him, Benny Ray forced his dick in deeper, several more bursts of come shooting free into the condom.  He wrapped his arms around C.J, even as his hips continued to pound his cock into the man's tight, hot ass.  One hand grabbed C.J.'s cock again, jerking it madly, the other captured a single nipple, pulling and twisting on it with equal fury.

C.J. felt his ass clamp down even harder on the still-hard cock as he let go himself, hot come splashing over Benny Ray's hand and onto his bed as waves of pleasure rippled through his body.  He didn't think he was ever going to stop.  But he  did and both men slumped over.

"Ah, mate, that was good," C.J. panted.  "Really good."

"I hate to say it, but I have ta agree with ya."

Benny Ray pulled out and stripped off the condom, dropping it into the small trashcan sitting under the nightstand.  He was still half-hard.

C.J. stared down at the sniper's partial erection and grinned.  "Guess the workout isn't over," he said.  He bent down and licked the still-pulsing cock clean.  When he was done, they were both hard again.

Benny Ray reached out, grabbing C.J.'s arm.  "That really feel good?" he asked.

The Brit nodded.  "The best, mate."

"I'd like to give it a go," he said.

C.J.'s eyes widened.  He'd never expected Benny Ray Riddle to let any man fuck his ass, especially the Brit.  "You sure?"

The sniper nodded.

C.J. nodded.  "Turn over."

Benny Ray rolled onto his belly.  C.J. grabbed two of the pillows and slipped them under the man's hips, raising his ass up. 

"Okay, mate, the trick is to relax," he said, grabbing a fresh condom and the lube.  He quickly rolled the rubber on, then squeezed out a large dollop of the lubricant.  He rubbed the slick goo into the crack of Benny Ray's ass.  "Remember, relax," he said, poking at the tight pucker he found there.  When there was no give, he rubbed his thumb over the opening in light circles, putting only the lightest pressure on the opening without challenging it.

A little while later Benny Ray was moaning, his hips making tight circling movements. 

C.J. changed his attack on the virgin hole, rubbing his thumb harder, up and down, over the opening.  The pucker began to grab at him.  He shifted to a finger, rubbing over the convulsing opening for several more strokes, then dipping quickly inside.

The ring of muscles immediately tightened and the sniper grunted.

"Easy," C.J. soothed, pushing in a little farther.  He stroked the man's back, his hips, his ass.  He reached under Benny Ray and pulled his cock down so it and his balls were visible.  He stroked the shaft, squeezed the head and nuts.  The sphincter relaxed and he pressed in to the third knuckle.  He rotated his finger, then pulled out halfway and pressed back in.  This time Benny Ray's hips rose to help him in.

He continued to work the tight muscle, pulling and stretching it.  He snuck a second finger inside.  Benny Ray moaned, pushing back, wanting them in deeper.  C.J. complied.

"Feels good," the sniper groaned.  "I wanna feel _you_ in there."

"Too soon, mate," C.J. said.  "You're not ready."

The man groaned, thrusting back harder, embedding the two fingers as deeply as possible.

"Then again, maybe you are," the Brit replied.  He fumbled with the tube, getting a handful of the lube out with one had.  He spread it on his hard cock, then pushed the rest into Benny Ray's ass.

The sniper moaned when the fingers disappeared, only to gasp when they were replaced by the head of C.J.'s cock.  "Christ," he hissed, his head jerking up.

"Easy, mate," C.J. soothed again, stroking the man's back and ass again.  When he felt the muscles relax he pushed deeper into the impossibly tight passage.  He ground his teeth together, refusing to come too soon.

He paused, waiting again until the muscles relaxed, then shoved again, burying himself in the man's tight heat.  "God you're tight," he growled.  "So tight."

Benny Ray moaned and bucked his hips up, wanting to be drilled.

The friction was almost too much for C.J., but he squeezed the base of his dick and started to move inside the man.  He went slow, his thrusts easy, long glides.  He licked Benny Ray's back, slowly picking up speed until he was pounding into the man's ass.

After a minute Benny Ray was meeting each spear-like thrust with one of his own, and after two C.J. was riding into the willing ass as hard and as fast as he could. His thighs between the sniper's, he spread his legs farther apart, letting him deeper and deeper inside the sniper.

          C.J. knew he couldn't last long.  He reached down, grabbing Benny Ray's ass, his fingers curling into the hard muscles.  The sniper bucked wildly and C.J. felt the man shoot, hot come splattering against his leg.  That was all it took and the Brit buried himself with one last powerful thrust and came in a climax that was as powerful as he could ever remember.

          He dropped on top of Benny Ray, lying there until his soft cock slipped out of the sniper's hole.  Then he rolled over onto the bed, ignoring the cold wet spot under his hip.  Panting for breath he said, "Don't think… I've ever done it… so close together."

          Benny Ray crawled off the pillows.  Grabbing them, he dropped them back at the head of the bed and dropped down onto them.  "You're right," he said.  "That is good."

          "Glad you liked it, mate."

          Benny Ray rolled onto his back and stretched.  "Damn, I could eat a horse after a workout like that."

          C.J. chuckled.  "Me, too.  What say we grab a shower and get a steak, or two?"

          "Amen, to that," Benny Ray said, grinning at the man.

          C.J. reached out, the back of his hand caressing Benny Ray's cheek.  "Just remember, you're nothing like Raptor.  Nothing at all."

          The sniper looked down, but then met the man's eyes.  "Then there's something out there.  Something comin' for me."

          "Then we'll just have to find it… and kill it," C.J. replied.

          The sniper nodded.


End file.
